edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Left 4 dead escape form the cul-da-sac part 2
Escape from the cul-da-sac part 2 Edd: guys...that...was...TOO CLOSE! Kevin: quit your whining we made it didn't we? Nazz: yeah double d. Rolf: let us... how do you say "advance"? Nazz: no rolf not in the cul-da-sac! Edd: why not? it's quickest way to the to the retro van. Nazz: because it's overwhelmed with infected. Kevin: then where else can we go? that our only way out of here. Rolf: the woods. the same place urban rangers camp. Edd: the woods? oh no no no. that place is filled with bacteria. Nazz: double d you can stay here and rot or you can get out of here alive. Kevin: yeah dork now come on. Edd: fine? opens the door and walk slowly to the woods Nazz: lets go. zombies come out Edd: look out shoot! all 10 zombies are dead Kevin: we can't survive we just pistols. we need more fire power. Edd: oh some how we'll find a gun store in the woods. store appears i stand corrected. Kevin: dork. breaks down the door and smoker grabs him Rolf: help the son of a shepard. Nazz: hold on. shoots the smokers tongue, then edd shoots the smokers head Edd: rolf are you ok? Rolf: rolf thinks so. Kevin: look at these guns. ak-47, assault rifles, shotguns! we can take on the world. Edd: were not allowed to play with guns. it's dangerous, and it's against the rules without a permint. Kevin: three things double dweeb. 1. rule are for loser's. 2. this is a zombie outbreak which means we need these guns to survive... Nazz: and three we can't just survive on pistols. Edd: ok i'll take the sub machine gun. Rolf: rolf wants the wooden gun. Kevin: you mean the ak-47 Rolf: yes that's what i said. Kevin: whatever i'll take the shotgun. Nazz: i'll take assault rifles. Edd: are we all set. Kevin lets get to that car. Rolf: rolf knows a shorcut to the wheeler. Edd: it's car. should we take it? Nazz: if i gets us out of here fast Edd: then lets go. the walk through the woods they all her a gurgle Edd: uh did anyone see or here that. Kevin: yeah and its gross. boomer pops out and nearly vomits on kevin Kevin: aww man that sick it's on my shorts.shoots the boomer and it explodes Nazz: did you that! Edd: it just blew up! starts coming after kevin Kevin: why are they coming after me!? Nazz: don't worry we got that stuff off you. nazz start shooting zombies and kevin is getting vomit off him Kevin: ahh this is gross! Edd: just get the stuff off you. gets the vomit of and edd,nazz,and rolf kill all the zombies Kevin: finally. now lets get to the car. four finally get to the retro van Nazz: sweet! were gonna survive lets get out of here. start it double d. trys to start the van but it won't start Edd: it won't start it has no powers. Kevin: GREAT WERE DONE FOR! Nazz: wait look generators. Edd: thats it we can connect the van to the generators. the we can get more power. Kevin: how will it take. Edd: could take a few minutes. Nazz: but the noise will attrach a horde. Kevin: lets do it then. a few minutes the car is nearly ready but the 4 are overwhelmed by zombies Kevin: this van is taking...forever! is heading right toward everyone Edd: WHAT IS THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kevin: IT'S HUGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nazz: AND IT'S COMING TOWARDS US!!!!!!!!!!!! Rolf: RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!!!!!!!!!!!! Edd: shoot it while running! a few seconds of running the retro van is ready Kevin: the van's ready. kevin jump in the car Edd: come on van start! Nazz: that thing is getting closer! starts Edd: it's ready! Kevin: then move dork! drives off and everyone escapes Kevin: that...was...close. Edd: it least it's all over. or is it???????? Made by:Rystorm679 and FIGHTTHEPOWA